User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Thank you, from the Carrie Wiki
The Carrie Underwood Wiki would like to thank you fans for contributing to our site, reading our blogs, and watching our videos. It has been so much fun supporting Carrie for the last 12 years. 2017 will mark a hiatus for Carrie's work. A hiatus that she rightly deserves. Since capturing the title of ''American Idol ''season 4 winner, Carrie Underwood has taken the music industry by storm and left fans blown away. From 2005 to 2017, Carrie has released 6 #1 albums, scored 25 number one hits on the country charts, and sold over 65 million records around the world. In 2008, she was honored to be invited by Randy Travis to join the Grand Ole Opry, an invitation that many country artists can only dream about. It was May 2008 that she was inducted into the Opry by the legendary Garth Brooks, and she has consistently peformed live shows at the Opry since then. In the midst of sending songs to #1 and selling millions of albums, Carrie was also winning awards from industry critics - critics who had first weren't sure if the American Idol star had what it took to make a lasting impact in country music. In 2009 and 2010, she received the Academy of Country Music's Entertainer of the Year award, becoming the first female artist to ever win twice. Carrie's fans had a huge part in helping her capture that title. Since 2008 she has served as a co-host for the annual Country Music Association Awards with fellow star Brad Paisley. Brad and Carrie together have created some truly hilarious moments for the CMA Awards, and Carrie was honored to again co-host the awards in 2016, a year that marked her first nomination in the Entertainer of the Year category. She won Female Vocalist of the Year for the fourth time, bringing her CMA award total to 7. Carrie's fans have enthusiastically supported her career every year since 2005. 2016 was no different - Carrie's fans landed her victories at the CMT Music Awards, People's Choice, American Music Awards, and Teen Choice. This year she will be up for another Grammy award for her latest hit, "Church Bells", and she will be performing with the incredible Keith Urban at the ceremony in February. Carrie has been lucky enough to perform at the Grammys nearly every year since 2007, and she has been especially lucky to win 7 honors from the recording industry. But, it isn't all about the awards or the number one hits, or the album sales. Carrie's songs have resonated with fans around the world. From her debut single "Jesus, Take the Wheel" to "So Small", to "Something in the Water", a number of Carrie's songs carry genuine messages of hope. She has also helped fans face the deaths of their loved ones, with songs like "Temporary Home" and "See You Again", both of which are fan favorites. As a hardworking individual, Carrie has toured relentlessly over the last 12 years, stopping in countries around the world. Her headlining tours have helped introduce country music to places that might otherwise never have considered the genre. By combining her ability for storytelling, her dedication to country, and her love of 80s rock, Carrie has created live shows that blur genre lines and captivate thousands. Her fans helped make the Storyteller Tour one of the highest grossing country tours in 2016. Carrie will take some time to focus on her family and collaborate with an impressive team of writers for her next album, and we can't wait to see what happens next. For now, the Carrie Underwood Wiki will be indefinitely shuttered. You are still free to look around. Thank you Category:Blog posts